Series of One Shots
by dem0lisher
Summary: This will be a number of different one-shots.Each chapter will not be related unless stated otherwise.Enjoy!
1. My Vice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... at all. Inspirations and/or owners for the stories will be placed at the end.

**My Terrible Vice**

(Naruto's POV)

I am sitting in the graveyard and staring at the small grave in front of me.

**Here Lies **

**Minato Uzumaki Namikaze II**

How long have I been sitting here, hoping that I will wake up with a bad hangover and see my son.

My son...

Do I really deserve to call him that?

I was never a real father to him and I never never really treated him as a son.

He was an only child, his Mother was Hinata Namikaze.

During our time together I had become a drunk.

My wife put up with me for a very long time. Eventually she just could not take it anymore.

She had left me quite a long time ago.

I am afraid to contact her. She will blame me for what happened, for what I had done.

If she had just stayed then maybe...

no, this is all my fault. There is no point in trying to blame anyone else but me.

I had been an alcoholic, almost all my money went to some sort of liquor. After she left it wasn't enough, I needed more. I forced my own son out onto the streets and beg for money, when he did not bring enough I would beat him. How many times had I beat him? I was drunk most of the time so I don't even know.

He never complained he just did his best to get me money for booze. On a cold winter night he came into the house and he told me

"Dad...I'm...I'm sorry but I couldn't get any money please don't beat me. I tried my hardest I was out all day I'm tired, I'm cold, and I'm hungry..._please_."

At that time all I heard was _I couldn't get money. _I beat him, for who knows how long. He was bruised and bleeding. I was telling him things no father should tell his son.

In the end I told him if he could not get more money I was no longer his father, and this was no longer his home, and that he should leave. I saw him cry for the first time, I had never seen him cry even when I beat him. I grabbed the poor child and I threw him out the house. I began drinking again until both sleep and liquor consumed me.

I awoke to the sound of birds and the sun on my face. I slowly got to my feet, I looked around and headed for his room. I wondered where the hell he was since he was not in his room. I made my self some food and headed out to buy more liquor.

I still remember that day like if it had just happened a few minutes ago.

When I opened the door there was my boy on the floor, he was so pale.

I fell to my knees, I shook his arm hoping he would wake up.

I tried to speak, but no words would come out.

I held him to my chest, tear started to form in my eyes.

I noticed his clenched hand, I pried it open and found enough money for a bottle of beer.

How long had he been out here, knocking?

Abandoned

Cold

Hungry

Never letting go of the money he had begged for.

I was crying, I had lost my wife and now I had lost my son forever.

I screamed

People had started coming out of their homes. They would stare wide eyed and point.

I don't know what happened from there it was like a blur.

Now I'm sitting here staring at the small grave,

in my hand I have the last amount of money he begged for.

Maybe this is what I get for being a drunkard

It cost me my wife

It cost me my son

It was all my fault and I can never get them back.

Hope you like this story. It was my first so it will not be great.

I do not own Naruto, and I based this story on the Song "Dos Monedas".

Hope you enjoy this story and I will hopefully enjoy future stories.


	2. It's Too Late

**It's Too Late**

Hinata's POV:

I am sitting on a chair with my coffee on the table, but I was just staring at the door.

I was waiting for him, and he would come back soon.

Knock! Knock!

I smiled and quickly got up and went for the door, I stopped and calmed myself down. I opened it and there on the other side was Kiba.

"Hi" is all he said.

"It's a bit late for you to come here, don't you think?" I said.

"Can I come in?" I narrowed my eyes and moved from the entrance.

He walked in and sat on the chair I sat on the opposite side of the table.

"I wanted to talk to you, I know I left you but I want you back. I miss you, in fact I could never forget you. I miss the warmth that came when you hold me and just being near you."

He said it so casually that it hurt for me to hear it.

"What happened to the backpacking in the mountains?"

He almost looked angry, "It didn't workout like I had planned, but I'm here now to be with you."

I did not say anything, I just stared at him...I finally said

"You know I loved you so much. I would have done anything for you even though you never complimented me or took me out. When you told me you where going backpacking who knows where and that you were leaving me I was devastated. You kept saying it was destiny and that you could not pass it up. I was a mess, I don't know how many days I cried and I would not leave the house. I thought I would never love again."

"Do you hate me?", I had not really thought about that.

"No...I don't hate you but I don't love you anymore."

"What?...Look I know I messed up, but I can make it better I promise I will change."

"I am sorry Kiba, but it's too late someone picked up the pieces you broke and left. He put me back together and I love him not you... not anymore."

He just stared at me, he then narrowed his eyes and frowned "Yeah right, you are probably just saying that to get me jealous so just take me back already."

I smiled

"No I'm not, To love someone you must truly care for your love, to stay with them even if destiny itself wants to separate you from your love. You abandoned me without hesitation, and when things did not go as planned you think you can just come back as if nothing happened and expect me to take you back? I don't think so I hope you someday find someone you truly love Kiba and hope you learn from what has happened and what I have told you, but it will not be me."

He looked angry, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but a loud knock caused us both to stare at the door.

I smiled again, he was finally home. I ran at the door not even caring about Kiba. I opened the door and there he was; that blond hair, those blue endless eyes, and big smile. His smile instantly faded when he saw Kiba, and he knew who he was. I had met him the first time I had gone out since Kiba left me.

**FLASHBACK**

I woke up on my bed, I felt so alone. I did not even bother cleaning myself up, I decided to go the park. I mindlessly went to the park and sat on on of the benches, this was the park he took me for our first date. I began to cry not caring who saw my hair was a mess, my clothes where dirty, and I probably smelled but some idiot still sat next to me and asked me "What was wrong?". I looked up and stared at him, and tears in my eyes I told him everything, every little detail. After I told him everything he told me I should be happy that Kiba had left me. I stared at him for a moment shocked at what he told me, but then I became enraged and I slapped him. I had slapped him so hard my hand hurt, but then I realized what I had done, I had just slapped a total stranger. He just smirked, and said "I guess that sounded a bit wrong, let me try that again. He was an idiot to leave someone like you, you said you loved each other but to love someone you must truly care for who you love, to stay with them even if destiny itself wants to tear you apart. He left, and now you must move on." It took a long time before I truly understood what he meant.

**END FLASHBACK**

We stayed in contact and slowly became friends, It took even longer for me to admit I had fallen in love with him.

"Now do you understand why you are too late Kiba? I think you should go, goodnight Kiba."

Kiba was so red, I thought he would explode. Naruto stood in front of me and glared at Kiba, they stared at each other for a while. Kiba just scoffed and left without a word.

"So that's **Kiba**." Naruto put as much anger as he could into the name.

"It's okay Naruto, let's just eat."

"I got Ramen!" He cheered up so easily, I looked at the door for a long time.

"Hinata?"

So much fear was in that question, I wondered if he thought I would leave him.

"I love you so much Naruto, promise you will never leave me." I began to cry, While I longer loved Kiba the scars where still there.

Naruto put his hand on my shoulders, I looked up and he gave me a simple kiss.

"I promise that I will never abandoned you like he did." I hugged him as tight as I could.

"I will probably have to leave for work every once in while...but I will come back."

I smiled "Let's eat, Naruto."

* * *

Well that's the end for this story...Comments will be appreciated.

I based this story on the song "Es Demasiado Tarde"

I don't own anything


End file.
